Luego de nuestra misión en el baile
by Lizziechanny
Summary: Luego del baile que paso? Natsu se mareo tanto que no pudo bailar o Lucy hizo algo al respecto. Ven a ver lo que paso. Historia Nalu


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Nuestra misión en el baile**

**Que manera de terminar las cosas, ojala que alguien se me declare así algún día, esas fueron mis palabras después de ver como terminaba nuestra misión. **

**Lucy - Natsu se me acerco- yo...comi mucho y tengo nauseas asi que me voy a casa.**

**Porque sentí enfado? Ni que me gustara Natsu, el es como un niño, sin embargo le pedí que bailara conmigo y allí fue cuando el hechizo de Troia fallo.**

Wendy! ayúdame! - grite sin pensar que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento, sin embargo ella que se encontraba bailando en otra de las plataformas salio corriendo a auxiliarme y volvió a ponerle el hechizo a Natsu.

Lucy, tanto querías bailar conmigo?- dijo Natsu sonrojado, produciendo un leve sonrojo en mi también.

No es eso, es solo que ya que estamos aquí y eres el único que estaba cerca a mi. Así que no tenia otra opción ya que quería bailar - le dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo al ver que Natsu había entendido parte de la situación.

Lucy, Te estas comportando como Gajeel - me dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

Bueno continuemos 1..2..3.. 1..2..3.., sigue el paso Natsu o es que nunca has bailado con una chica - le dije en tono de burla

Si, con Erza pero ella no es tan delicada en el baile como tu, ya las has visto es todo un monstruo- dijo mientras intentaba seguirme el paso.

Y no quieres que también sea un monstruo? - dije en tono de burla mientras comenzaba a hacerlo girar así como Erza había hecho con sus parejas anteriores,de igual forma no tenia porque preocuparme Natsu tenia el hechizo por lo tantoe no se iba a marear.

Lucy, tu eres dulce, un día te lo dije es por eso que se que no harías algo así de cruel conmigo - vi a un Natsu sonriente y sonrojado al mismo tiempo, porque tengo esta sensación? me esta latiendo muy rápido el corazón y me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Me alejare de el, creo que al final fue mala idea el haber hecho que bailara conmigo.

Fue así como comencé a alejarme de el, mientras el sonreía y tal era mi nerviosismo que caí de la plataforma por lo que Natsu se preocupo y se lanzo también para que no me golpeara, sin embargo lo que sucedió fue lo opuesto a lo que el intentaba hacer. Cayo sobre mi, y en un intento para que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte levanto mi cabeza con sus manos y nuestros labios resultaron juntándose mientras íbamos en el aire. Tan pronto caímos salí corriendo.

Lucy, espera! - alcanzaba a escuchar mientras corría, que el me llamaba algo asustado. Tal vez cree que estoy enojada pero no es eso es que estoy nerviosa, hace unos momentos quería una confesión de amor y ahora obtuve un beso... pero porque me emociono tanto el hecho de que sea Natsu quien me haya dado mi primer beso?

Lucyyyyyy, por favor espera - estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que olvidaba a aquel chico que aun me seguía, así que me detuve.

Que pasa Natsu? - no se que estaba esperando que pasara, solo tuve la opción de escuchar lo que el debía decirme.

Que fue eso Lucy? y porque saliste corriendo luego? - me dijo confundido, así que estaba preocupado por mi reacción pero no entendía lo que había sucedido. Algo a esperar en Natsu, de igual forma no esperaba que el supiera lo que era un beso pero era curioso que nuestro primer beso haya sido así, y me siento por lo que no me importa si Natsu no entiende lo que sucedió hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

Nada, solo salí corriendo porque necesitaba tomar aire? ahora volvamos a que te siga torturando en la pista de baile - le dije burlandome y volví al castillo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en mi rostro que realmente ni yo entendía.

_Bonus::: _

_Lucy, no me dijo nada sobre lo que paso. Sin embargo yo entiendo sobre eso, no soy tan tonto para no saber que es un beso o es que acaso Lucy es quien no lo sabia?_

_No, no lo creo. Mi primer beso fue con Lucy, si ella no me dijo nada es porque sus sentimientos no son igual que los míos hacia ella, que puedo hacer? A pesar de todo, estoy muy feliz por esto aunque pueda ser que ella nunca llegue a amarme como yo la amo a ella..._

**:) Fin! jjajaja para mi esto es lo que sucedió al final del capitulo 125 en el anime y se ve como los dos se quieren pero cada uno siguió pensando en que el otro no sentía nada por el... Pronto encontraran más teorías locas de como debía terminar un capitulo para mi, espero que les guste**


End file.
